


heat treatment

by joshooyah



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rutting, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshooyah/pseuds/joshooyah
Summary: felix’s legs certainly move, and in a distant sort of way, chan is aware that he’s being pushed backwards, feet dragging themselves in impressions of steps, but his brain doesn’t really register that he’s being guided anywhere until his back hits the wall and the cool bathroom tiles actually manage to give him a little relief.felix breaks the kiss, leaning back slightly, and he looks at chan in a way that’s as heated as the air around them, burning up chan’s skin, singeing him to nothing from the inside out. chan’s breath catches in his throat, and he feels himself begin to sweat all over again.he doesn’t realise that felix had guided him into the shower until he sees him reach out and twist the dial.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 100





	heat treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [heat treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284505) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> this is a rewrite of a fic i had previously orphaned! as i'm trying to move my pwp to a different account.

it’s the worst possible day for the air conditioning to give out. temperatures are peaking at record breaking numbers, and even now, with the sun set and moonlight hidden behind the blackout blinds upon chan’s window, there’s something heavy in the air, sticky and uncomfortable. the fan in the corner of his room tries it’s hardest, but all its feeble breeze really does is tussle his sweat-damp hair as he lays spread out in bed, atop his covers, trying desperately to fall asleep.

it’s past midnight, chan has an early class in the morning and he really needs to sleep, but where the heat doesn’t kill him, the humidity finishes the job. all his mind can focus on is how hot he is, how uncomfortable. the sounds of seoul traffic creeping by below usually helps, especially quiet nights like tonight, mid week, nobody really going anywhere. the tires in asphalt are lethargic, passing slow and sporadic. normally, that alone would lull him to sleep. 

but what certainly isn’t helping is lee felix laying close by his side, radiating heat like a furnace. felix is pressed close, holding chan’s hand in his, fingers tracing the maps of his palms lazily. they had stripped down to their underwear to keep cool, but with felix needy for affection, all it had achieved was the mass sharing of their body heat. 

“can you go back to your bed?” he asks with a pang of guilt. felix brings chan’s hand to his lips, kissing one of his fingertips, hand wrapping around his wrist. 

“i wanna be with you.” felix says, lips dragging along the pads of chan’s fingers as he talks. chan fixes his eyes on the ceiling, knowing that one look into felix’s eyes and he’s done for. 

“it’s too hot to share a bed tonight.” chan says, and it takes a concerning amount of effort simply to talk. felix doesn’t respond, just wraps his lips around chan’s index finger and sucks his way down to the second knuckle, and he thinks he may cry. because felix is so hot, but he’s also  _ so hot _ , and chan no longer remembers what it feels like to be cold.

chan can feel himself getting hard, and he groans, pushing his hair off of his damp forehead. as if the rubber band that’s his self control has snapped, he turns to face felix. felix who’s lips now take in a second finger wrapping around chan’s digits so prettily. with a lazy grin, chan pushes his fingers into felix’s mouth, pressing down on the back of his tongue, and he keeps them there until felix lets out a little cough. a string of saliva connects them as he takes his hand away from felix’s mouth- and as it snaps and falls upon his chin, chan momentarily forgets about the heat. he leans in and presses a kiss to felix’s smirking lips, trying not to get too heated at the victorious mischief dancing in felix’s eyes. 

felix’s hand runs along chan’s abdomen, though, fingertips tracing along the waistline of his underwear. the kiss is deepened by the younger of the pair, he pours passion into everything he does. there was no such thing as lazy sex when felix was involved. suddenly, as felix wraps a leg around chan’s hips, anchoring himself in order to roll on top of him, chan’s head falls back with a noise close to a whine. he was so unbearably  _ hot,  _ and felix upon him, hips rutting down against chan’s arousal, was only exacerbating the problem. his hips buck up weakly, and of course he wants to do this, wants this moment bad, but his limbs are weak and tired and he feels gross. 

everything was starting to become overwhelming. chan felt sticky with sweat and he knew felix wasn’t likely to enjoy the streak of their damp bodies against one another for much longer either. with a soft kiss to felix’s cheek, chan speaks up once more. 

“felix. it’s too hot.” he says, sounding as if he’s turning down a lottery grand prize. “it’s not comfortable.” 

“okay.” felix says softly, stealing one last peck before rolling off of chan, sitting himself up and kicking his legs off the side of the bed. he seems like he’s about to stand and retreat to his bedroom, but then he turns around to face chan with a grin. “get up.” he says, hand wrapping around chan’s wrist.

chan moans again when felix pulls at his arm, and he doesn’t know where felix can find the strength in this atmosphere to pull him to his feet, but he supposed that it’s not as if he has the strength to resist either. he clamours up gracelessly, feeling heavy from the lethargy. felix keeps hold of chan’s wrist, chan holding onto felix’s bicep, and they move slowly, the humidity making the air seem thick enough to wade through it. (though, that was probably more to do with chan’s tired legs than anything real.) 

chan feels like he’s rubber and liquid, and felix leads him from a hot bedroom to an equally hot living room. the bathroom is no cooler, and chan’s halfway to asking why felix’s brought him here when he’s silenced by a kiss. felix’s arms wrap around his waist, bodies pressing flush together. chan’s body reacts before his brain does, muscle memory guiding his hands to the globe of felix’s ass, pressing his tongue into his mouth. 

felix’s legs certainly move, and in a distant sort of way, chan is aware that he’s being pushed backwards, feet dragging themselves in impressions of steps, but his brain doesn’t really register that he’s being guided anywhere until his back hits the wall and the cool bathroom tiles actually manage to give him a little relief. 

felix breaks the kiss, leaning back slightly, and he looks at chan in a way that’s as heated as the air around them, burning up chan’s skin, singeing him to nothing from the inside out. chan’s breath catches in his throat, and he feels himself begin to sweat all over again. 

he doesn’t realise that felix had guided him into the shower until he sees him reach out and twist the dial.

the water splashes down on him in freezing cold shock, and his instinct is to flinch away from it, but felix stands in his way, hands reaching his shoulders and roughly pushing him back under the stream. chan physically shudders, skin erupting into goosebumps and he gasps, trying to hide away from the sensation, the exhaustion and the shock dulling his senses and withholding the realisation that he can’t. he pushes himself back against the wall, his hair plastered to his face, arms wrapping around his chest and stomach as he shivers.

felix takes a step forward, the water showering down on him, running down his body, every tight muscle and soft curve. he leans in, pressing their bodies together. felix’s skin is still hot against chan’s. chan allows himself to grow used to the shock, enjoying the respite it grants him from the unbearable heat. his body melts into felix’s as the water ices him over, cooling every inch of his feverous body, pushing the knots from his bones and easing his breathing. felix pulls back just slightly, his movements still as slow as chan’s, a shivering hand pushing his hair from his face and then reaching out to tug chan’s bangs to one side, clearing the strands from his eyes. his cheeks are flushed, the white hot passion still heavy in his eyes, and chan drops his head back against the tiles with a soft thump, letting out a gasp of air.

“feel better?” asks felix, who’s voice sounds forced, and chan wonders just how similar to him felix is actually feeling. 

chan only nods, and with that felix pulls himself tightly close, their bodies slick against one another, cocks hard- the wet, clingy materials of the boxers they had neglected to remove doing nothing to aid the tension or half the moan that slips from chan’s lips. he reaches around so his hands slide over felix’s shoulder blades, pulling him impossibly closer.

they move together easily, a well practised rhythm by now, gasps and thrusts, grabbing at one another, chan’s fingernails digging tightly into felix’s shoulders. the water ricochets against them, struggling to slip between them, trying to find the space. chan’s legs quake beneath him, threatening to give out- he’s exhausted and he’s desperate and his hips are rolling at a pace even he finds shocking.

felix makes a low noise in the back of his throat, it shoots through every nerve in chan’s body, and his knees bend against his will, arms crossing around felix’s neck, an embarrassing noise rupturing from his throat, a mix between a sob and a whine. he does not know if he’s shaking from the ice cold water or the way that felix meets him halfway with every needy movement, body pressing hard against him. the friction leaves him dizzy and overstimulated, he’s not going to last long, not with everything being forced out of him with each frantic roll of felix’s hips.

he’s beyond shame now; gasping and moaning and whining, and felix slips a hand down the back of his clinging wet boxers, pulling him closer still, and chan can no longer hear the rough little noises from felix, not the shower thundering down around them or his own needy pants. all he can hear is his heartbeat in his head, and nothing, and he feels his mouth fall open, the vibrations of his throat tell him he’s screaming out, shoulders spreading wide against the tiles behind him as his abdomen pushes up against felix’s. and he feels felix cum with him, and then his ears ring, and slowly the sense returns itself to him.

he opens his eyes, and is met with felix’s lazy smile as he shuts off the shower. 

chan can barely support himself, and he can’t convince his legs to carry him upright, and so felix helps him out of the shower, floor slippery from water escaping the shower door he neglected to close. felix helps him to the bathroom counter, helping him upon it, and maybe if chan possessed the capacity to think right now, he’d feel embarrassed or indignant as he’s helped out of his wet boxer shorts. he’d probably nag felix as he drops them, and soon his own, to the bathroom floor like tomorrow’s problem, but instead he just watches, legs parting as felix steps between them, turning his back to him. he wraps chan’s arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and hoists him up with no apparent effort, carrying him across the dorm with on his back only to gracelessly drop him on his bed. 

the sheets feel a million times more comfortable, the air a far cry less oppressive, not so painful in his chest. he blinks, and he really thinks it’s a blink, but in less than a second felix has disappeared and returned with a pitcher of ice water and a pair of glasses. he sits on the edge of chan’s bed, pushing his hair from his eyes.

“don’t let yourself overheat, hyung.” he whispers, though chan is asleep before the sentence is over. 


End file.
